Seasonal Harbinger
Spring, Summer, Autumn (Fall) and Winter, each season has a set of NPCs including Harbingers named after that season, eg Autumn Harbinger, that give Daily Quests for level 80-99. They can be found in each of the main cities, and at the north wall of the southeast corner of Archosaur They give quests for dig points and level 100 ??? Invader enemies that hit like soft pillows (163 physical) but have 72k HP and very high defense. There is often the same Oracle, and therefore enemies, given as the target given to any two characters on a given day, but this may be based on the time of day or some other factor, or be pure coincidence, since the Oracle given may vary. Like the Crazy Stone and other quests, you can get a new quest on a given day even if you had one running from a previous day, and only just turned it in. Quests rarely give XP to Genies, but these ones do Town Portal used at Flag Hill, Broken Bow Bluff, Shining Tidewood or even Bengal Ridge ends up at North Archosaur There is no penalty for giving the wrong answer at the end; the name of the Oracle for whom the quest is performed is shown on the player's quest guide, but may of course become memorized, especially with repetition. Harbingers can be found in all the major cities and Archosaur: * Archosaur: 582 636 * Etherblade City 442 890 * City of the Lost: 257 636 * City of the Plume: 332 427 East of the Elder * Tellus City: 380 236 * City of Raging Tides: 670 136 Mystic's Absorb Soul damage against Invaders does not show up on the damage log, but it does normal damage to them nonetheless Since the quest is named by the Real Life season to come, ie Summer Harbinger when in RL it is Spring, the link does not enter the character into the quest dialogue, and tries to send the character to the exact spot occupied by the Harbinger, which has a collision routine. Furthermore, the quest is not removed from the "Find Quest" list when completed. Spring * Spring Harbinger Spring Awakening variations Spring Awakening. The final step for all of these quests is killing one Spring Defiler. * Yuan, the Warm : Winter's Wraith x 5, dig Wet Stone x 3, Unbroken Ice x 5 * Kerana, the Matron : Dig Wet Sand x 3, Falcon Cage x 1, dig Dark Energy x 3 * Ching, the Blossomy : Go to 539 730, go to 524 726, go to 526 745, dig Singing Faeries x 3, Foul Owl x 5 * Tak, the Incorrigible : Possessed Owl x 5, dig Thunder Cauldron x 3, go to 505 706 * Hilde, the Peaceful : Go to 562 736, Gluttonous Guinea Pig x 5, dig Rainbow Shell x 3 * Nel, the Reborn : Dig Floating Lotus x 3, Blazing Dodonix x 5, dig Mulberry Sapling x 3 Summer * Summer Harbinger Saving Summer variations Saving Summer 2015: * Farrah the Adored : Summer Invader Beetle x 5, dig Loose Soil x 3, Summer Invader Boar x 1 * Chaff the Ruthless : Summer Invader Bullfrog x 5, dig Tender Willow Twig x 3, Summer Invader Insect (Flag Hill) x 1 * Harmonious Saki : Bengal Ridge : dig Simple Trap x 3, Summer Invader Butcherbird x 5, Summer Invader Mockingbird (north) x 1 * Treacherous Royce : Summer Invader Fawn x 5, fly over the northeast corner of Archosaur or go through it to get to 497 669 (the trigger will activate at height 34 or even above), dig Nightshade x 3 at Flag Hill * Ru the Golden : Summer Invader King Turtle x 5, dig Dragonheart Plant x 3 * Meiyi the Wrathful : Summer Invader Waterspirit x 5, go to 598 705, dig Spiteful Pearl x 3 Autumn * Autumn Harbinger Fall's Fall variations Fall's Fall. The final step for all of these quests is killing one Autumn Avatar near the Mountain of the Tortoise God; the Avatar can be killed by a squad, with credit going to all members. The Avatar spawns in Etherblade Outskirts, but just south of there is the edge of Shining Tidewood; Town Portal or Portal Incense from anywhere in Shining Tidewood returns the character to North Archosaur. Although it is easy to kill, the Autumn Avatar roams and is aggressive, so careful when going AFk. Although the distances between dig points and Reach points are on occasion to be small compared with Summer's quests, and some of the enemies are easier to kill, Autumn's quests are much more difficult than Summer's, with at least one extra step for any one of Autumn's quests than any one of Summer's, flying enemies, and some very long distances. The clincher is the final kill of the Autumn Avatar; many of the earlier quests end far far away from Shining Tidewood. The 5,000 coin cost to teleport to Tradewind Village is pretty much standard, to say nothing of the 1,000 to Orchid Temple. They even seem to have gotten harder since last year, such as the Aino the Withered quest to the west of Krixxix in Shining Tidewood, with the Orchid Temple and its nearby Pagoda in the background]] New season began October 26, 2016. * Agni the Still : * Aino the Withered : Across the Origiana River twice from Shining Tidewood to Swiftwind and back, fastest way obviously is teleporting via Archosaur. Go to 426 723, dig White Dew Essence x 3, Autumn Treant Invader x 5, dig Disguised Grain x 3 for Mature Rice * Atiya the Grinning : Across the Origiana River twice * Amrita the Arcane : * Manar the Somber : Go to 563 723, Autumn Daisy Invader x 3 * Brigid the Cold : Swiftwind: Autumn Bunny Invader x 5, dig Weed x 3, Autumn Spider Invader x 5 Old quests, from around late October 2015: * Agni the Still : Go to 525 778, dig White Dew Essence x 3, go to 532 753 * Aino the Withered : Go to 426 723, dig White Dew Essence x 3, Autumn Treant Invader x 5, * Atiya the Grinning : Go to 532 753, Autumn Treant Invader x 5, dig Disguised Grain x 3 * Amrita the Arcane : Dig Thunder Chest x 3, Autumn Beetle Invader x 5, dig Stone of Autumn x 3 * Manar the Somber : same as new * Brigid the Cold : same as new Winter * Winter Harbinger Winter is Coming variations Winter is Coming. The final step for all of these quests is killing one Winter Beast Avatar. The Poison Willow and Winter Reindeer location (Olga and Edith) is the lair of the only known low level aggressive monster left in PW: a pair of Skelevizen Marksman at the "cave entrances", which perhaps coincidentally is the exact place the quest sends you. And on the way from the South are eight Cactopods who are Guardians for a chest. So don't fly+cancel flight or ride there without being aware of the danger. * Ida the Mad : Dig Frozen Water x 3, Ravenous Eartheater x 5, Winter Venomgator x 5 * Mischievous Matilda : Dig Rainbow x 3, Confused Air Sprite x 5, Confused Earth Sprite x 5, Twisted Dragonfly x 5 * Hettie the Tender : Plagued Owlbeast x 5, Plagued Jackal x 5, dig Blessed Plant x 3 * Olga the Sluggish : Dig Frozen Soil x 3, Winter Reindeer x 5, dig Glacial Water x 3 * Edith the Avian : Poison Willow x 5, Demented Hardwood x 5, dig Sealed Birdsong x 3. Seven or so Songs can be dug north of the lonely solitary one you are sent to. * Agatha the Cruel : Dig Hatching Egg x 3, Possessed Snake x 5, Winter Eartheater x 5 Augur Four locations to find the current season's version of the Augur. Augur of Summer, for example, appeared for a while, to be replaced by Augur of Autumn and then Winter, and in the future, presumably Spring and the other seasons in turn. The Augur is surrounded by other NPCs: Grand Lunar Avatar, Spirit (a hare), Tree of Seasons, Grand Solar Avatar, that each give quests that use the rewards from the Augur's quest. The quest appears under Cycle in the quest log, and is available for characters level 20 to 40. None of the quests can be completed after level 40, including turning in the plates. The quest log should be consulted just prior to finishing the quest, for those who cannot remember which of the 'patron oracles'-Ida the Mad, Hettie the Tender, etc, sent the character on the quest The Augur will give a mixture of kill quests and gather quests before sending the character on a boss kill quest. Afterwards, the Augur will ask which patron oracle the character was completing the quest for, and a correct answer gives 33,000 XP and a quest item; eight plates of . Each plate can be 'crafted' at the Hare of Seasons to get a Wordcard Chest. Right click on the Chest to get words-collect all the words, and they are automatically removed from inventory, and a 50,000 coin reward, along with low xp and spirit, is given. None of the words can be traded, but each can be sold for 1000 coin. One plate can be traded to the Tree of Seasons to complete the Water the Tree quest, which gives 10,000 coin One plate can be traded to the Augur to get Rating: :The good: Potentially quite a bit of coin for characters this level; melee characters with their greater repair and armor expenses may find this of use. The player will have to choose whether to lose the seven or so inventory slots and go for the chance of the 50,000 reward or get a guaranteed 20,000 (per day, if the plates are saved up and turned in every day, but then the quest can only be done once every four days) from the two other Plate quests. :The bad: this quest, with its unnecessarily weak enemies and long travelling distances between them, is nearly as long and tedious as the Dragon Quest. Doing it most efficiently (saving the words for the next day, to give a good chance of getting the 50k reward) sucks up inventory space ferociously. The player should consider whether the time might well be better spent doing other quests to advance to 60 faster, whereupon the Jolly Old Jones quest is better money and far far easier Links * How do you get Plate of Summer? -Forums seasonal quests? -Forums Category:NPC Category:Daily Quests